All for the Little One
by Anne Nonymus
Summary: Who knew what a shopping spree could lead to? For Angela, a ruby red temptress dress brings thoughts of Brennan and Booth to mind, while a tiny little onesie causes determination, not to mention mischief to rise up within her.


**A/N: **Here's a little one shot that I had in my head before I started "In All Honesty". I really liked it but wasn't sure where I was going with it or if I'd leave it as a one shot. It's inspired by the scene in Critic in the Cabernet where Angela confesses that she bought the child that Booth and Brennan were going to have a onesie.

Since I'm kinda busy with family this weekend (it's Thanksgiving here in Canada) I thought I'd post it and see if people liked it.

To those who are enjoying "In All Honesty", don't worry, haven't abandoned it and Angela has more mischief planned for her best friend. I'm trying to get the next chapter up in between eating far too much turkey and apple pie (in honour of Booth of course). I'll try to get it updated soon, and I want to thank all of those who've stuck with the story.

While I'm thanking people, I'd like to thank Fox and Hart Hanson for gift wrapping Bones and sending it to me! Oh wait, that was a dream that I had last night. I suppose that means I still don't own the show. Oh well, I can still watch it. No copyright infringement intended of course. On with the story!

**All for the sake of the Little One**

"C'mon Ange, think! Where the hell did you put it?" Angela asked herself aloud, biting her lip and sighing heavily. She had a half an hour before Hodgins would be at her door to pick her up. She took yet another glance around her apartment, the regular clutter of various art projects in differing stages made worse by the clothing that she had strewn about in order to find an appropriate outfit for the evening. By appropriate she meant something that would render men absolutely speechless, drooling, and at her mercy. That was when she remembered 'the dress'. She hadn't even gotten the chance to wear it yet since she bought it a couple of months ago.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she heard the voice of her best friend echoing imperiously in her ear, that if she took the time to organize the contents of her apartment then she would not be encountering this problem. Shaking her head, she went back to her bedroom to see if there was a nook or a crevice that she had neglected. She was searching for a particular ruby red dress that she had purchased a little while ago, but hadn't gotten the chance to wear it yet.

She saw it one night as she was walking home, in the window of a boutique that was usually too pricey for Ange to consider walking into. But the dress was so absolutely scrumptious that Ange told herself she was just going to try it on. And when she went in and saw the price tag, she couldn't help but cringe. It would take up her entire grocery budget for the week and she was tired of borrowing money from Bren and the subsequent lecture she would get about sticking to a budget. She nearly walked out of the store without trying it on, but that dress was one hell of a temptress. It called out to her seductively.

Trying is not buying, she had told herself.

The problem was, is that once she slipped on the ruby red dress, once she felt the silk of it slide over her skin, and most of all when she had seen how the plunging neckline made her cleavage look and how it caressed her curves in all the right places right down to the floor, she realized it was worth every penny. So she had to brown bag it for weeks and she went on a few not great dates mainly for the food, but it was worth it. All she needed was the right occasion to wear it and it was most definitely tonight. She and Jack had been taking it slow for weeks. Tonight was the night she was going to break that stupid celibacy vow. There was no way in hell that any man, let alone the one she was intending it for, could possibly resist her in that dress. Unless he was gay. Or he was as head over heels for another woman as Booth was for Brennan.

She chuckled to herself as thoughts of sex had somehow -again- drifted to the two people who, more than almost anyone else that she knew, should be heating up the sheets. Some would say that she's obsessed with the non-romance that her best friend is having with her partner. In a way, she supposed that she was. Ange and Brennan had been BFF's since their fateful meeting at college, and she wanted happiness for Brennan almost more than she wanted it for herself because she had never known a person who was more entitled to it, and thought that she deserved it the least.

Ange was willing to seek happiness in every moment with whoever was willing to share that moment with her. Brennan tended to immerse herself in her work, engaging herself in social activities only when Ange dragged her out. As for relationships, they both tended to shy away from them for different reasons. Ange didn't want to be tied down and couldn't handle the demands that a relationship would entail. Brennan had walls that Sir Edmund Hillary wouldn't want to touch. She pushed people away so often that no one got to see the real Brennan, the Brennan that Ange considered her soul sister and the reason why the social butterfly never flittered too far away from her for too long.

Brennan, for all that she lacks socially was always terrifyingly brilliant, utterly gorgeous, and had the most generous heart of anyone that Ange had ever known. Brennan had never skipped a class, she was too enamoured with learning that she couldn't understand the appeal of being absent from class without having a medical reason. Meaning that you should be so close to death that you're being fitted for a casket before you decide not to indulge in a chance to learn. And yet, when Ange was suffering from a particularly nasty break up in their senior year, Brennan accompanied Ange on an extended weekend road trip simply because Ange told her that she needed to get away and she needed her best friend to come with her. Of course, Bren had managed to sneak a few textbooks and a binder of notes in with her bags and read them when she thought Ange was asleep.

After that weekend and once the euphoria of indulging in a decadent weekend with her best friend had dissipated and melancholy had set in, she felt guilty about asking her friend to do something that only benefited her. Brennan, to Angela's surprise, gave her a smile, as well as a hug and told her that was what best friends are supposed to be for.

Throughout their friendship, Brennan had shown a loyalty and sincerity that Angela had never truly known before. Once Brennan decides that you are truly a friend to her, there is nothing that she wouldn't do for you. She'll test you, make sure that you're sincere first, but once you pass her tests she'll trust you implicitly. Most people didn't understand that about her, especially men. None of them really bothered to venture too far past her facade of the cold and rational scientist. There were a couple of relationships that Brennan was in, that Angela thought would last. A number of them that she knew wouldn't. One night, after too many shots of tequila Brennan made a confession that broke Angela's heart. She told Angela that she believed that she was incapable of really loving someone. That her ability to rationalize almost anything made her immune to extreme emotions such as love. That same ability had the effect of making her unlovable as well. She tried to delude herself into thinking that her work was all that she needed, as well as a few good friends such as Angela.

At first, Angela told her that all she needed was to meet the right man. When a number of years had gone by and the walls around Brennan's heart seemed as impenetrable as ever, Angela thought that her friend's drunken confession was becoming a self fulfilled prophesy, in walked Booth.

He was the tall, dark, handsome stranger that was the...fourth, maybe fifth Agent that the FBI had sent in to work with Brennan. Despite the warnings that he must have received from the previous agents that have tried to work with the infamous Dr. Brennan and failed miserably, he seemed to take his new position as unofficial FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian in stride. And boy was he gorgeous, and he had a smile that reduced most women – Angela included – to girlish giggles. Hell, Angela would have made a play for him if she hadn't witnessed the impossible with her own eyes.

The two of them were on the forensic platform, arguing – as would become the norm for them – when Booth actually got in her face. Literally. They stood toe to toe, noses practically touching, fire in both their eyes when they suddenly both backed away. That's when the miracle happened. He got her to turn around and even though her arms were tightly crossed against her chest, her eyes were still darkened in anger, and her jaw was still clenched he flashed his charm smile and began talking to her. Within a few moments, her arms went from being crossed at her chest, to her hips, then finally dangled relaxed at her sides. Her eyes gradually lightened and her mouth formed a reluctant smile. She relented, but didn't totally give in to him – that would come later. He did get her to calm down, something that the faint of heart shouldn't even attempt. That was when she knew. This was the man that would be perfect for her best friend. As frustrating as it has been over the years to watch them, it's also confirmed Angela's belief in them.

Four years Booth and Brennan had been partners, four years they had danced around their attraction to each other, denied their love for one another. Even through the mutual rescues, the near death experiences, the fake death as well as the unusual resurrection and the most recent brain surgery they continue to deny their feelings. They pretend that the looks, the guy hugs, the late night dinners together, the way that they have entire conversations with just a look, the way that everyone in the room disappears when they're in a deep conversation, how they know each other better than anyone else ever could, that's just how partners are. Oh and let's not forget how crazy they go when the other is in some sort of danger. That's what partners do for each other Ange, they tell her. If Angela thought for even a second that it was true, she'd sign up for a partner of her own.

There have been obstacles thrown in for good measure – the "line" that Booth drew for their protection, psychopaths, her family, his family, as well as other romantic distractions, and yet they always come back to that particular precipice. That stupid line in the sand that they toe at but never seem to cross. Someone should just shove them over.

Angela grinned at the thought of being the one to finally get them to the point where they can't deny what is so damn obvious to everyone else. Maybe she should get them all together for drinks, get Brennan in the most perfect jaw dropping dress that'll leave nothing to Booth's' imagination. Follow that up with getting the two drunk as skunks – Brennan was always more physically demonstrative when she's had some tequila in her, and see what happens next.

Problem is, even if she manages to get them to have a one nighter, how does she ensure that it won't screw up their partnership or their chances at a happily ever after.

Maybe if she got them just tipsy enough to loosen up and get them to confess their feelings for one another...that could work.

That was when she remembered that she bought a nice bottle of merlot on her last little spending spree. She could invite Brennan, Booth and Hodgins over for a nice candlelight dinner, complete with wine, pasta, and some confessions. If everything went as planned, she could stay over at Hodgins while Brennan and Booth use her place to get "further acquainted".

"Now, where did I put that bottle of Merlot?" she asked herself. She remembered that night she was exhausted after work, and spending so much. She threw all of her shopping bags in the closet, with the intention of putting it away later. With all that happened with Booth, and Brennan taking off, her and Hodgins, and their case load piling up again, she just didn't have the time.

She kicked her way through the piles of clothes to her closet. Sure enough, there were hardly any articles of clothing left hanging, just a few hangers. In the back of the closet were some handbags, an old lamp, her cleopatra wig, and a few shopping bags, including the one containing the bottle of wine, her dress, and a little white paper bag. She ran to the kitchen to put the wine away and quickly changed into the red dress before looking into the last bag. She pulled out the tissue paper to find the onesie that she had bought for the child that Booth and Brennan were supposed to have together.

It was a bright, audacious and lively red, just like a kid of Booth's would appreciate. In the middle of the tee, in white simple lettering were the words "I don't know what that means..." Something Brennan's child would be heard saying quite often. In that onesie were the best of both worlds, just as their little girl would be. Ange wasn't sure why, but she knew that Brennan and Booth's first child would be a girl. A gorgeous, brown haired little stunner with Brennan's intelligent and inquisitive grey blue eyes and aquiline nose, and Booth's devastatingly charming smile and charisma. With a laugh, she could see Brennan sneaking her raspberries and playing with her dancing phalanges. She'd be the only kid in kindergarten that would be able to accurately name every bone in the human body. By high school she'd be smarter than any of her teachers. And how much trouble would an adorable little girl be for that huge, hulking alpha male super agent? She would without doubt wrap him around her finger just as her mother has. That kid would grow up to leave hearts in her wake, that is, if her father didn't get to them first.

First things first – Angela had to find a way to get the two most obstinate people that she knew to realize what they are to each other and what they could be if they let themselves.

She caught herself in the mirror, wearing the ultimate seduction dress and realized, for her best friend's happiness she was going to have to make a small sacrifice. A plan formed in her mind as she took off the dress and laid it gently beside the onesie.

"Oh Little one," she said to the onesie, imagining the gorgeous little girl that would eventually occupy it. "Your mom and dad are so going to owe me for this one. Your godmother will make sure that you're conceived and born if I have to strip Booth and Brennan naked and stuff them into a broom closet myself!"


End file.
